Disney's One Saturday Throwback/Bumper scripts
Here's the transcript list of bumpers for Disney's One Saturday Throwback on Freeform. Bumpers Playing Football Announcer *Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Patrick Warburton) Quote *"Stand by rangers, the adventures continues after this." Note This bumper is based on the 1999-2000 bumper. Space Hoppers Announcer *Tino Tonitini (voiced by Jason Marsden) Quote *"We now return to Disney's One Saturday Throwback on Freeform!" Note This bumper is based on the 1999-2000 bumper. Skateboarding Announcer *Patti Mayonnaise (voiced by Constance Shulman) Quote *"Stay tuned for more fun on One Saturday Throwback." Note This bumper is based on the 1999-2000 bumper. Painting Announcer *Brenda (voiced by Alanna Ubach) Quote *"We're back!" Note This bumper is based on the 1999-2000 bumper. Rearrangement Announcer *Brenda (voiced by Alanna Ubach) Quote *"We'll be back!" Note This bumper is based on the 1999-2000 bumper. Twisting Announcer *Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Patrick Warburton) Quote *"Lightyear here. Back to the show." Note This bumper is based on the 1999-2000 bumper. Falling Announcer *Brenda (voiced by Alanna Ubach) Quote *"Heads up! One Saturday Throwback will be right back on Freeform. Wuh-pa!" Note This bumper is based on the 1999-2000 bumper. Tug to War Announcer *Patti Mayonnaise (voiced by Constance Shulman) Quote *"After these messages, we'll be right back." Note This bumper is based on the 1999-2000 bumper. Blowing Bubbles Announcer *Tino Tonitini (voiced by Jason Marsden) Quote *"And now, back to Disney's One Saturday Throwback." Note This bumper is based on the 2001-2002 bumper. Kicking the Ball Announcer *Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Patrick Warburton) Quote *"Okay, rangers. Sit tight, the show will be right back." Note This bumper is based on the 2001-2002 bumper. Relaxation Announcer *Tino Tonitini (voiced by Jason Marsden) Quote *"Zip tight, there's more coming on today's Saturday morning on Freeform." Note This bumper is based on the 2001-2002 bumper. Jump Rope Announcer *Brenda (voiced by Alanna Ubach) Quote *"The show is back, so take your jump ropes ready!" Note This bumper is based on the 2001-2002 bumper. Horizontal Bar Announcer *Brenda (voiced by Alanna Ubach) Quote *"Well it's breakfast time to eat. So don't touch that dial, kids!" Note This bumper is based on the 2001-2002 bumper. Dancing Announcer *Patti Mayonnaise (voiced by Constance Shulman) Quote *"Now back to more Disney's One Saturday Throwback." Note This bumper is based on the 2001-2002 bumper. Dancing Announcer *Tino Tonitini (voiced by Jason Marsden) Quote *"We'll be right back to Disney's One Saturday Throwback." Note This bumper is based on the 2001-2002 bumper. Watching at the Playground Announcer *Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Patrick Warburton) Quote *"Let's take a blast to the past for more cartoons on Freeform." Note This bumper is based on the 2001-2002 bumper. Water Gun Announcer *Patti Mayonnaise (voiced by Constance Shulman) Quote *"We're soaking wet! The show will be back soon." Note This bumper is based on the 2001-2002 bumper. Frisbees Announcer *Tino Tonitini (voiced by Jason Marsden) Quote *"Time to stay cool. It sounds the show needs a break." Note This bumper is based on the 2001-2002 bumper. Category:Transcripts Category:Freeform Category:Bumpers Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas